Heated Blood
by LemonAngel-Remanisa
Summary: Humans and demons are disappearing without a trace. Which brings forces from the future and the past together. One slip of a miko complicates it further. Inu x YUYU cross over. Reader/Kurama pairing and Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing
1. After Graduation!

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and VANS..

Rem: Ok guys this is are first attempt to write a story.

LA: Yup our firs story together.

Rem: I hope you like the story and when you review I will like your honest opinion

LA: So on with the story!!

Chapter 1: After Graduation

Yusuke and the gang were walking down the Tokyo streets when Yusuke gets a call from (Your Name).

"Hello" Yusuke says.

"Hey Yusuke I was wondering if your going to come to my graduation party." you ask.

"Of course we're coming to your party where is it going to be at?" Yusuke asked while looking at the gang smiling.

"Its at my house…" you said and Yusuke hears in the background. "Tell him to bring his hot friends" yelled Yuri your best friend. "Shut up Yuri. Sorry about that Yusuke so are you guys going to come?" you asked again.

"Of course we are going to come. What makes you think we aren't?" Yusuke asked.

" No reason but tell Kagome to come too I forgot to tell her that is if she is willing to come and isn't sick again." (Your Name) says.

"Ok we are over that way anyway so we will stop by and see how see is doing." Yusuke said as the gang turns the corner .

" So where are we supposed to go to?" Kurama asked as the gang stops to look at Yusuke.

"We are going to Kagome's house then to a graduation party." Yusuke said while smirking . Kuwabara smiled and nudge Hiei.

"Man just think of all of the girls that are going to be there." Kuwabara said and starts to hyperventilate.

"What girl would want to be around you?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara weeps then puts down his head, then it snapped up.

"I know a girl who would want to be around me." he then yells." My lovely Yukina." with a sparkle in his eyes. Hiei eyebrow starts to twitch and balls his fist up. Kurama puts his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"So who is throwing the party?" Kurama said trying to change the subject. Yusuke smiled at Kurama.

"Oh (your name) is throwing the party." Yusuke said while smiling like a Cheshire cat. Kurama blushes and looks away. Everyone then looks at him strangely.

"Oh ok, well lets go get Kagome. "Kurama says quickly and speeds off in the direction of Kagome's house.

"Wait a sec Kurama do you like (your name)?"Kuwabara asked when they caught up with him. Kurama says nothing and keeps on walking while Yusuke laughs his head off.

"So you do!" Hiei said. Yusuke laughs even harder. Kurama just walks up the stairs to the shrine.

Kurama you know you like her and you should tell her then claim her. Youku said

'I can't do that she doesn't seem like she is interested in a guy like me , plus she's human.' Kurama thought and lets out a sigh.

Well make her interested and who cares if she's human . Youku said then went back into the recesses of Kurama's mind.

They reached the top of the stairs and was in way to her house, when they saw go into the well house then felt magic come from the well house and go to investigate. When the get their they can find no trace of Kagome anywhere.

"Didn't we just see Kagome come in here?" Kuwabara asked as he looked down the well.

"Yes idiot we saw her come in here she must have used a spell or something to teleport herself" Hiei said " I feel a large amount of magic coming from the well.' he added.

"Well lets ask Korin before we do something crazy." Kurama said and walked out of the well house ."Well let s head off and just tell (your name) that Kagome is still sick."

"Ok where do you think the well takes her?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe Florida or Hawaii." Kuwabara said . Hiei just punches him out out of nowhere .

" Just shut up Kuwabara." Hiei says..

The gang heads home to change for the party . Yusuke puts on a Blue button up shirt and some black baggy pants with some chains hanging for m his hips. Hiei put on a muscle shirt with some black baggy pants. Both wearing some black and white Vans . Kurama pulled his hair back and puts on a red wife beater with some black baggy pants and some white and red Vans with skulls on them. Kuwabara Had put on a white and pink button up shirt with some blue jeans and some white Pumas.

They make it to (your name) house before the party start. Kurama knocks on the door . All was shocked when the door opens.

Rem: Sorry for the cliffy.

LA: But we want you to come back for more.

Rem: Yeah and when you review and please do can you give us you honest opinion about this story so we can improve it .

LA: Also we will try to updated at least once a week .

Rem: See you later.


	2. Graduation party

Chapter 2: graduation party

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

"What do you want?" Hiroki stated with an attitude. Hiroki is about 6 feet tall with short brown hair. He is very slender with caramel skin and chocolate eyes. Kurama's eyes popped open widely because this boy was in your house with just boxers on.

"We're here for the party" Yusuke stated walking past Kurama to get in his face.

"Hey Yusuke!! Hey everyone." you said excited." you're here early." you had on some tight booty shorts with a pink tank top . You gave Yusuke and everybody else the ok to come in.

"Go put some clothes on we have guest." you said motioning for Hiroki to go upstairs and for them to come in." Who is that ugly guy?" Kuwabara said. Everybody looked at him like who are you to talk.

"Anyways that is my" you mumbled the last word "boyfriend."

"What!!" everyone said in unison. "Yeah." you said nervously while rubbing the back.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOY FRIEND?!" Yusuke yelled angrily and looked at Kurama who had a sadden expression on his face. Everyone came in and sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Hiroki rushed into the kitchen so no one would see him but Yusuke spotted him and walked into the kitchen behind him.

"So… why did you do that?" Yusuke asked in a calm voice. Even though he wasn't calm at all." Do what, Yusuke go with (your name)?" he asked trying to be funny.

"You know damn well Kurama was going to talk to her and you ruined it." Yusuke hissed "HA!! I didn't ruin a thing Yusuke, she wanted to go out with me, and I am what makes her happy... Just to let you know she like everything I say and do. We just got finished fucking before you got here and while we were she told me she loved me. So if I want you out of the picture you will be." Yusuke was getting ready to punch him in his face but right when he was about Kurama comes in and stops him.

"Is there a problem Yusuke?" Kurama asked with a serious and concerned tone.

"Yeah Kurama there is a problem. He knew you wanted to talk to (your name) and he went with her anyways." Yusuke practically yelled.

"If he makes her happy then let them stay together." Kurama said.

"**Kurama what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you liked her and wanted to be with her." **Yusuke yelled with venom in his voice.

"I do want to but I am not going to force her into anything she doesn't want." Kurama stated sadly. What the hell is wrong with you? She is supposed to be our mate, what the fuck!! If I could kill you I would stop being weak. You could tell she was nervous when she said that she went with him. So what is she hiding. Youku thought.

"Sometimes you have to fight for what you want Kurama." Yusuke stated while walking out of the kitchen to Hiei. Since Hiei is a demon he heard everything that had happened in the Kitchen.

"He will learn Yusuke." Hiei stated to Yusuke as he walked up to him.

"I hope so." Yusuke stated with concern in his voice.

Six hours later

You cooked the most delicious food like Jerked Chicken, Macaroni and cheese, Greens etc. Even you are full and ready to dance. The song "lollipop" By Lil Wayne comes on.

(Ow...Uh Huh...Young Mula Baby!)

Hiroki laid you down on the floor you.

She says he so sweet make her wanna lick the rapper

So I letta lick the rapper

Hiroki crawls in between your legs and starts to grinding on you.

Shawty say i lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop

She say i lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop

lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop

She says I... Like a lollipop

He turns and does the 69 on you.

Shawty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shawty wanna hump

And ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Hiroki picks you up by you but with you knees over your shoulder and starts to dry hump you.

Verse 1: Lil Wayne

Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine

Even wear her hair down her back like mine

I make her feel right when it's wrong like lyin

Man, she ain never had a love like mine

n' man i aint never seen a ass like hers

and that pussy in my mouth had me at a loss for words

Told her to back it up like erp erp

And make that ass jump like shczerp shczerp

And that's when she said i lo-lo-look like a lollipop

(Oh yeah i like that)

She said i lo-lo-look like a lollipop

(Oh yeah i like that)

She said i lo-lo-look like a lollipop

(Oh yeah i like that)

Shawty i lo-lo-lookin like a lollipop

(Oh yeah i like that)

He kisses you and puts you down and slaps you on your ass before he walks away.

Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah i like that)

Bottles in the club (oh yeah i like that)

Shawty wanna hump (oh yeah i like that)

And ooo i like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

When the song was over Hiroki walked to the back room with his Friend Tetsuya.

"So when you actually going to be done fucking with (your name)" Tetsuya asked. "I don't know she actually has me going right now! Soon though you know I can't be tied down to one girl." He stated in a serious way little did he know he had four pairs of eyes watching and listening to them.

LA: Please review we only want honest opinions.

Rem: Yes please do, can we at least get 10 reviews to continue because we don't know if you like it enough to continue with it.

LA: Also let know if your confused about anything we will fix it for you.

Rem: We are currently looking for a Beta Readers so if your interested in being our Beta let us know please. I am so sorry about the wait.


End file.
